A stormy day's fun (request for dreadscot1337)
by Lewdra
Summary: Yuuki and his floatzel and dewott had always been close, after years of being close friends, the two pokemon begin to view him as a romantic interest, but the boy remains oblivious to their advances, that is until one stormy day.


(hey guys! Mokou back here with a story request from dreadscot1337. This request was VERY fun to write, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
>WARNING: contains FF and F/M/F as well as Pokephillia

Don't like don't read. Enjoy if you doo~)

Gray, outside the sky was painted a light gray by the clouds that overcast it, the clouds that seemed to lay in a uniform blanket over the sky blocked out the sun, cooling the usually heat scorched ground of mid-summer. Yuuki lay asleep in his bed, his room illuminated by the surprisingly bright gray glow, the room was rather cluttered. A gray carpet covered the floor, a window pressed against the north wall, over which a window shone the gray light of outside into the room. Facing the bed was a bookshelf, the wooden shelf was stuffed to the brim with a collection of Manga, Fantasy Books, and video games. Set atop of the bookcase was a twenty or so inch TV, and lying beside it were two Pokéballs. The two Pokéballs opened, in a flash of light, out of them materialized a Dewott and a Floatzel. The Floatzel, whose figure curved near the hips, had one spot of cream on her back that offset the luscious orange colored fur.

The Dewott had the same baby blue fur that most of her species had, the usual bulky figure of the males of her species was replaced by feminine curves. The pair looked at the sleeping trainer, the messy black hair he had sprawled out in messy strands against the cushion, the grey light reflecting off his tanned skin. They sighed, having such a hard to wake trainer, it was fun it its own way really~ they had plenty fun thinking up yet another way to wake him up. Today however, they weren't being patient, it was going to rain, and they loved to be outside in the rain, being water types and all. They loved to be in water. As well as their trainer, Yuuki seemed to have some obsession with storms. Not the science behind it, rather the scenery, and the emotions they provoke. He'd stand there, being pelted by rain, and just stare; stare at the trees and grasses that bent against the storm winds, the rain that poured over the landscape, the swirling grey clouds. Only when the storm was over, would he finally go back inside, soaked to the bone with this two water types. A storm was about to start, they knew it, and they wouldn't let their trainer miss it, plus, they also loved the time together, he would often watch them spar with each other, sometimes even run around in the rain with them like an idiot. Floatzel decided to give a gentle approach first, her rather large feet carrying her forward, she pressed a paw to the sleeping form of the trainer, giving a soft shake.

"Yuuuukiiiiiiii. A storm is coming!" She said, her voice as smooth as honey

This got no reaction whatsoever from the boy, instead, an irritated grunt and a turn of his body, his back now facing the two girls.

"Well, we tried, go on Dewott,"

"With pleasure~"

The Dewott grinned, she parted her lips, opening her maw wide, and a stream of cold water shot forth from her maw, the stream splashed right into Yuuki's face, matting his hair and gaining a jolting sit up from him.

"GAH! What the hell guys?!" He yelled as he shot an irritated look at the two Pokémon, who sat with innocent faces plastered over their smug grins of amusement.

"You wouldn't wake up! And look outside!" Floatzel said, a cream colored paw pointing to the window

Yuuki turned his now soaked head to the window, a gasp coming from him as his eyes locked on the grey sky. He quickly jumped from his bed, throwing the blankets aside, he didn't really care for making his bed, especially at a time like this.

His mind quickly coming from the groggy stupor of sleep, he ran to the makeshift closet built into the back of his door, grabbing a pair of blue jeans and a grey shirt from the metal bar. Floatzel and Dewott let off amused giggles as they watched their silly trainer get all flustered over a mere storm, of course there'd be more storms but every storm was a chance for the three to grow closer, and Yuuki couldn't get enough of that. Slipping the pants up over his legs and the shirt over his head, he pushed his arms into the sleeves, not bothering to smooth the garment out as he simply waved his hand for the two to follow.

Floatzel and Dewott both followed, at a jog they followed after their trainer, who ran through the hallway leading to his living room. The house Yuuki owned was only one floor, after all, he did live alone. The front door was in the living room, the entire house, save for the kitchen/dining room and the bathroom, had a maroon colored carpet. The walls were a light tan color, the hallway he ran through had picture of Yuuki and his Pokémon through it; from the time they were a little buizel and oshawott to now. A hallway to the left lead into the bathroom at the end of the hall, directly next to it was Yuuki's bedroom. In the living room a couch sat pressed into the wall, the couch was the same light tan color as the walls, facing the couch was a TV stand that held a thirty inch HDTV, one that Yuuki had got as a going away present from his parents. Under the TV was a compartment that held a gaming console as well as a collection of games Yuuki accumulated. To the right of the living room, sectioned off by a metal bar was the kitchen, a white fridge pressed against the wall beside a white stove, and a table suited for three stood, cabinets filled with food hung overhead of the fridge, and a pots and pans rack hung over the table, which was filled with cookware. Yuuki didn't bother to put any shoes on, they'd only get ruined in the rain, with a twist of the knob, he swung the door of his house open, the oak door swung to the side and he shot out of the door with his two Pokémon following close behind. Winds greeted Yuuki, the winds weren't very strong, but he knew as the storm picked up they'd get stronger.

Well, that would usually by the case. As he stepped onto the wooden floor boards of his porch which had been painted over in a light green color, he only saw the rain, just a normal shower. Yuuki didn't mind, and he nodded to his two Pokémon who ran off the porch into the rain. The two now had matted fur from the downpour, the rain pounded into the grass of the hillside that Yuuki's house lay on, he lived a little further back into the woods, secluded, silent. Floatzel seemed to be playing tag with Dewott, who was apparently it as Floatzel was running as fast as she could to keep away from her, and let off a squeal as Dewott made contact with her after a dive, in which only a finger tapped her two tails. Yuuki let off a chuckle as he watched the two, he took a few steps forward before jumping off the porch and into the pouring rain, immediately he was met with a curtain of rain, it soaked his shirt and pants, but he didn't pay it any attention he ran forward and tapped Dewott on the shoulder, taking off in the opposite direction as he yelled "You're it!". Floatzel giggled at her trainer's sudden involvement in the game, suddenly a rush of water surrounded her and she took off in a blur of water blurred orange, leaving an angry Dewott to charge after them. Only a few seconds after, Yuuki felt something whiz by his head, he looked back to see that it was one of the scalchops that Dewott had on her pants, the shell seemed to loop back and land right into her paw, a grin plastered over her face now, Dewott ran at Yuuki and Floatzel, who exchanged worried glances before picking up the pace, feet pounding on the soaked grass.

"What's wrong guys?~ I won't hurt you!" Dewott laughed as she ran after them, a scalchop firmly grasped in her paw at the ready

"What're you doing?!" Floatzel yelled out as she ran,

The Dewott eventually caught up to Yuuki and Floatzel, trailing a mere few inches behind Floatzel, she swung her arm and slapped Floatzel across her rump with the scalchop, giggling madly as it got a loud yelp followed by Floatzel falling to the ground, covering her reddening rump cheeks.

"That really hurt!" She whined, a paw rubbing against the abused cheeks,

"Oh hush~" Dewott said, her grin growing wider

Yuuki was starting to get cold, after all, it was pouring on him; he looked to the house and began to walk towards it, leaving his girls to play in the rain while he'd shower. Walking through the drenched grass, hair matted against his face, he stepped onto his porch and sighed as he felt the pounding of the rain fade. The rain outside his porch seemed to be slowing down, what was an endless curtain of water drops was now a mere drizzle, only a few failing droplets fell. Yuuki walked through the open door, entire body dripping with water as he walked, a few drops of water dripped from his hair as he walked through the living room, the plush carpet squishing beneath his feet. After a short walk through the hall way, he came to the door to his bathroom, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he twisted the golden knob of the wooden door, swinging it open with a nudge.

Inside, the bathroom had plain white tiling, the same tan color adorned the walls of the bathroom as with the rest of the house, a white bathtub with a chrome shower head lay into the wall. He looked to his shirt, which was now a dark grey after being thoroughly soaked with water, he lifted his hands under it, sliding the soaked garment off, and tossed it aside, which it landed with a wet plop. He then slid his hand to his waist, he unzipped and yanked the soaked denim jeans he had on to the floor, the soaked white boxers he wore followed. Outside, Floatzel and Dewott now sat on the porch, both were panting heavily, chests heaving as the two regained their breath. Their fur now matted with both sweat and rain water, they lay in the sun that now peeked from behind the clouds. The sky's gray color was now being washed away, the clouds that had overcast the sun parting to allow the sun to shine it's brilliant light washed away the gray, replacing it was a bright shade of blue. Floatzel turned her head to Dewott, a grin passing over her orange furred lips, gaining a curious look from Dewott.

"What's the grin about?" Dewott asked, her head tilting slightly to the side

"Oh you know~" Floatzel said, a paw gesturing to her groin

Dewott blinked, glancing down to the spot that she had gestured, she felt a blush wash over her face immediately as she saw what she had been gesturing to. Between those slim hips of hers, Floatzel's paw was resting against a wet patch of fur, one finger was pulling back the swollen lips of her slit, a sweet scent emanating from it that made Dewott tingle as she gazed down.

"You too?..." Dewott squeaked

Floatzel nodded, a grin covering her face, she wouldn't normally do this, being she strongly preferred males to a female, but in a heat, she didn't care how she got the release she needed, as long as she got it; even if it was from a childhood friend.

Of course, with her sensations set to a hugely sensitive state, even pulling apart the lips to show the effect of heat was getting her excited, her twin tails swirled in a little circle behind her, casting a sultry grin to Dewott.

"Y-You know… What if… we got Yuuki to help us?" Dewott asked with a squeak.

"Mmm.. That'd be nice~" Floatzel said,

The two actually had harbored a few not so innocent feelings for their master, but after all, how couldn't they? He raised them since they hatched, kept them through his entire life, even when he went off to live on his own, he kept them close. Of course, they'd tried before to hint on this, but the boy was oblivious! Any advances they made often resulted in a completely different outcome.

But today, maybe they wouldn't be ignored… Moving to stand, the Dewott grabbed Floatzel's paw, pulling her into the house, Dewott lead her into the living room, paws squishing the carpet underneath, they looked to the hallway that lead to the bathroom, both of their hearts jumped as they saw the door swung wide open. Dewott again took the lead, the two giving off only the softest of pawsteps as they walked along the plush carpet of the house, walking down the hallway, the scent of lavender scented soaps and steam came pouring from inside of the bathroom. Now standing in the doorway, the two looked into the steaming bathroom, their hearts pounded through their chests as what they saw. Laying on his back in the tub was Yuuki, completely exposed to the peering eyes of his two Pokémon, the rather thin figure of his body was shone, and a sigh came from his lips as he looked blankly up to the ceiling, his black hair plastered to his face.

Floatzel made a soft squeak as she looked at the tanned body of her trainer, the sound was noticed by Yuuki, who turned to look at the two females who still stared him over, his expression was curious.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Yuuki asked, moving to sit up in the bathtub

Floatzel and Dewott both looked to each other, their lips turned to devious grins.

"Well, we'd like to join you in the bath~" Floatzel said, her voice made to sound a lot more sultry than usual

Yuuki blinked a few times, then grinned,

"Oh! You mean because you got the rain water and sweat on your fur right?"

Floatzel and Dewott both let off a heavy sigh, but nodded their heads, both mentally screaming  
>"C'mon!"<p>

Floatzel walked up to the tub first, the heat coming from the tub hitting her as she looked up to her trainer, his nude body was driving her insane with this heat making her extremely frisky… However, she jumped up into the tub, making a soft splash as she sat beside her trainer, her once dry fur was now soaked again by the soap filled bath water. She let off a sigh, the warm water loosened her muscles, the lavender scent filled her nostrils, and suddenly it felt as though those urges didn't exist, all that mattered to her now was the relaxing feeling this water gave off. Dewott climbed in next, the warm water also setting her to a relaxing state, and the three lay there now, a heap of exhausted and relaxing bodies. Yuuki moved his hand to grab a wash cloth, he then moved his other hand to grab a bottle of shampoo for the Pokémon's fur. He squirted the purple colored gel into the wash cloth, his favorite lavender scent arose from the gel as it was worked into the cloth, bubbles soon forming in the cloth. After the washcloth had been soaped up, he moved it to press against Floatzel's stomach, who barely nudged as she felt the cloth smooth down her fur cleaning away the sweat and rainwater smell as his paw moved through the silky soft cream colored belly. She gave off a soft sigh as she felt the warm cloth pass through her fur, cleaning the day's activities away, though to her disappointment, he only gave a quick swish to her groin, and moved on to other areas of her fur. Yuuki passed his hand through the fur of her back, cleaning away the sweat from her back fur as he then washed each of her tails, grabbing the tails in his hand and applying a bit of pressure as he pressed his hand down their length.

With a soft sigh, Dewott reached her paw over, and snatched up the cloth from Yuuki, who gave a questioning glance to her as she began to work the cloth through her own fur, sliding it under the pants she wore to get to the fur of her legs. Only once did she pass the hot cloth against the lips of her slit, which gained a slight shiver from herself. Yuuki giggled, seeing as his Pokémon were washed, he moved to sit, while the two rinsed the bubbles from their fur by splashing water upon themselves. Yuuki stood, water dripping down from his body as he stepped out of the tub, a soft sigh escaping him as his relaxed muscles were forced to move, he grabbed a towel form a rack hung against the door, wrapped the white clothed towel around his waist and took a few steps out of the bathroom, he said over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna go to bed, I'll see you guys in a while" he said, walking to his bathroom and closing the door behind him. Floatzel felt her lips curl into a grin, she looked to Dewott and moved a paw to wrap around hers, and her soft brown eyes stared into Dewott's blue eyes.  
>"Looks like we got some time~" Floatzel said,<p>

"It would seem so~" Dewott said,

Dewott moved her paw to grip Floatzel's, giving a soft yank as she climbed from the tub, hurrying the Floatzel along the hallway that lead to the hallway, Floatzel kept pace, her tails twirling behind her in excitement as images of what would ensue flashing through her mind.

Stepping up to the couch, Dewott rose her arms to grab one of the cushions, hoisting herself up onto the couch cushions, the soft cushions squishing beneath her weight, she looked to Floatzel, who easily jumped onto the couch, bringing her paws to rest at Dewott's shoulders, her body positioned directly over top of the smaller Pokémon. Dewott's heart began to race, she stared up at the unblinking brown eyes; the expression in them clouded with the heat induced lust, the look alone was enough to gain a shiver from her.

"You said to do it right, didn't you? ~" Floatzel whispered,

"T-that's right…~" Dewott squeaked in reply

Floatzel's muzzle dipped down, slowly descending as she shifted her weight down to rest against the Dewott, her orange fur pressing into the warm blue fur of the Dewott, their body heats now being shared with each other, Floatzel's lips continued their descent, closing the gap, until finally, her muzzle pressed against Dewott's. Dewott felt her eyes slowly droop shut, her lips pressing against the deliciously soft pair that the Floatzel owned, Dewott was completely focused on the kiss, the soft feel of the Floatzel's lips on her own, the heat radiating from her body, a black colored paw moving to trace its way through Floatzel's back fur. Brushing through the soft coat, it glided along the silky soft fur, slowly it began to descend, brushing down to the cream colored underbelly of the Floatzel. This gained a soft shiver from the Floatzel, each caress to her felt like a heavenly caress, spreading warmth through her body wherever that paw happened to wander, which now was slowly nearing the area between her legs.

At this point, Floatzel's muzzle withdrew from Dewott's, a pleased smile plastered over her face as she gave a soft nod as the Dewott's paw was just inches from her swollen sex. After a few seconds of hesitation, she nervously pressed a finger against the swollen lips, feeling a bit of her moisture already, the contact with her sensitive lips gained a squeak from the Floatzel, who gave a nod to her Dewott partner. Nodding her head, Dewott pushed a finger past the lips, pressing into the tight passage, her finger immediately met with a tight clamp down, the overly sensitive walls drenched with her inner juices, Floatzel's lips parted and let off a soft breathy moan as she felt the finger push into her folds, the finger which now was pressed fully into the walls was being met with tight clamps, drenching the fur in her juices. Dewott felt the breathing of her friend increase to soft pants, Dewott could feel the heat being radiated onto her paw, the whole situation already proving to be arousing enough, but with these added sensations, she couldn't help herself. She felt herself growing moist, but pushed off her own need, this was all about Floatzel, all about her friend. Beginning to grow a bit more confident she moved another finger to press against the wet snatch of Floatzel's, which was met with little resistance as it joined her other finger in the moist wet walls, she felt the hot slick walls part as she pushed her finger on, the shudders that rocked through Floatzel's body, and heard the little high pitched moans she gave off. Floatzel looked down to Dewott, her eyes glazed over in the pleasure that now spread through her body, she could feel the invading fingers move back, sliding from the wet walls that clamped down on them, only for the fingers to push back in, parting her walls once again.

Dewott below felt her fingers easily glide in and out of the moist vice, aided by the moisture that the Floatzel gave off, she felt her fingers beginning to pick up a steady pace, sliding in and out of the wet sex of the Floatzel, who gave off a delighted moan each time they pushed into her. The friction caused by the two fingers that pressed into the wet walls of the Floatzel got soft squeaks from the Floatzel. Dewott got just a tad adventurous, she rose her free paw up, rubbing it along the thighs of the Floatzel, brushing apart the fur before lifting it up, she pressed the paw into the fur of Floatzel's chest brushing apart the fur, she felt her fingers brush the soft flesh of Floatzel's nipple, a grin spreading over her face, Dewott closed her thumb and pointer finger around it and gave a hard pinch. Dewott felt Floatzel's body jump, her maw parting in a much louder moan than before, Dewott felt her walls clamp down unbelievably tight, and soon she felt a rush of moisture, Floatzel's hips jerked as she spurted her juices all over the Dewott's paw, after only a few seconds was the paw drenched in her inner juices. They dripped down, falling onto the couch cushions in small drops. Floatzel collapsed, falling on top of Dewott, their chests pressed together, Floatzel looked to Dewott from her side, a satisfied grin on her lips.

"Y-you did great~" Floatzel commented, moving her maw to press against the Dewott's cheek

"I-I did?" Dewott squeaked

"Mmhmm…~ Now, I'd say it's time, I repay you…~" 

"W-what?"

Dewott only had enough time to say that as she felt Floatzel's cream colored paw move to press against her stomach, the paw moved down, slowly pushing apart the blue hairs that made up the luscious coat of fur before her. A finger moved to slip under the hem of the pants that Dewott wore, then another, until she pressed down, moving the pants to slide off and lay discarded on the couch. Her legs now exposed to the Floatzel's hungry eye, Dewott felt her body shiver, no one had ever seen her without the pants on, her legs weren't as toned as the Floatzel's, but Floatzel didn't care, she thought she looked gorgeous either way.  
>"I don't see why we never did this sooner… You're beautiful Dewott…~" Floatzel said, her paw rubbing along the waistline of the Dewott<p>

"I-I am not…." Dewott whined, this time on the opposite side, she wondered what it would feel like.

"Oh hush~"

Yuuki lay in his bed, a soft sigh escaped him as he lay in the darkness, he couldn't sleep…. Yet he didn't feel like getting out of bed to do anything either, so he simply lay there, gazing into the darkness as he attempted to sleep. He was listening, to the whir of the wind outside, another storm had brewed, but he didn't exactly feel like running out at the moment. In the silence, he suddenly heard, what sounded like, a high pitched moan of some sorts. Curious, he flung his covers back, swinging his legs over his bed, he stood, and crept into the hallway through his open door. Gazing into the living room from the end of the hallway, he felt his cheeks flush a dark red, his mouth gaping slightly.

There on the couch lay Dewott, her eyes closed tight as Floatzel was driving her fingers into her slit, her fingers seemed to be pumping in and out, a slow rhythm which was gaining quite a few moans from the Dewott. On one pull back, Floatzel withdrew her fingers, pausing to lap up the juices that had drooled onto her fingers, she slid her body back, her maw traveling down until finally the Floatzel's lips pressed against Dewott's slit, Dewott seemed to jump, and then let off another moan as he could see Floatzel's tongue pushing into her. Taking a few steps closer, Yuuki felt a warm feeling wash over his body, he actually…. Found this little scene to be quite arousing. Only dressed in a pair of white boxers, it wasn't exactly the best attire to try and hide anything. And soon enough, he was found out, Dewott had opened her eyes, and fell silent, when Floatzel noticed this she turned, and saw Yuuki, the three staring at each other in a "deer in headlights" sort of situation.

Not one said a word, until Floatzel broke the silence, after a bit of thinking, she remembered that getting Yuuki to help with their heats was the original plan, so this was really a good thing. She felt her muzzle turn upwards into a grin, withdrawing her muzzle from Dewott's still dripping slit, she turned to face Yuuki, tails swaying about behind her.

"Well, did you enjoy what you were watching? Hmm? ~" Floatzel asked

Yuuki almost seemed to jump, not exactly too sure of how to react to this sort of situation, he just went on ahead and told the truth

"Hum… Y-yeah… I did…" he muttered

"Well, ya know Dewott and I are _both _in an unbearable heat, don't you?" asked, the grin of hers never fading

"No, I didn't…" Yuuki responded

"Well, now you know, why don't you help us? C'mon, It'll be pleasurable for you too~" Floatzel said

Yuuki thought on this, it was…. Wrong for a human to do such things with a Pokémon, very wrong. But, he did love the two girls… and his body wasn't exactly saying no to this little proposition either… Perhaps, just this once….

"I-I guess…"

Floatzel grinned, she beckoned Yuuki to walk to the couch with her paws, waving him over. Yuuki took small steps, slowly making his way over to the couch where the Dewott and Floatzel sat, both with faces red from arousal, and a bit of embarrassment. Floatzel and Dewott stepped off of the couch, and Floatzel instructed Yuuki to lay himself on the couch. He did so, seating himself on the couch before swinging his legs up onto the couch to lay himself into the cushions, he looked nervously to his side, where Floatzel stood, her grin giving away her naughty intentions. She hopped up onto the couch, her legs planted on either side of Yuuki's body, she took a few steps forward, her hips moving closer and closer until the drooling lips of her slit were just above Yuuki's mouth, she gave a wave of her tail. Dewott now hoisted herself onto the couch again, she gave a nervous glance down to the tent in Yuuki's boxers, she reached her paw down, gripping the hem and sliding the garment down his legs, immediately gasping as she saw the thick length that emerged, throbbing and standing fully erect at around seven inches, she looked to Floatzel, who had turned her body around to face Dewott.  
>"Go on~ don't worry, I'm right here. Besides, he wouldn't hurt you." Floatzel said<p>

Giving a shaky sigh of apprehension, Dewott moved herself backwards, her slit which still drooled its juices from the earlier stimulation from Floatzel over Yuuki's length, who gave a soft sigh as he felt the juices drip over his tip. With her legs slowly dropping down, her slit neared the throbbing hot flesh below her, the pink head now pressed against her swollen lips, which gained a soft breathy moan from Dewott, she now pressed down, gasping immediately as she felt the hot flesh part her walls, which wrapped around the thick length of flesh that pressed apart her walls, even though the tip had just barely sunk in, she felt a bit of pain behind it, but the warmth that spread into her from the hot length overpowered the pain, she felt her breath pick up as she slowly sat herself on the length.

Yuuki on the other hand was feeling a huge amount of pleasure as he felt his length sink into the tight wet space of her slit, the juices drooling over his cock as he felt the walls push apart, as his lips parted in a moan, Floatzel pushed her hips forward, her slit lips pressing against Yuuki's lips, who pressed his tongue forward, pushing into the wet lips. The slippery walls rubbed against his tongue, which lapped up the juices that drooled from her slit. Floatzel felt the hot tongue slip into her moist folds, pushing them apart once again, but in contrast to the soft fur of the paw, the slick flesh of the tongue provided a much more pleasurable experience, the slick feel of it pushing apart her walls, the Floatzel let off a soft moan as she pressed into the tongue, forcing it deeper into her tight slit. Dewott, who had now adjusted to the girth of Yuuki's length pushed her legs up, her slit moving up to withdraw Yuuki's length from the tight folds, until only the tip remained held in the tight vice, she then pushed down, a wet smack coming from her as she forced the length back into her moist folds. The hot length gave off pulses and throbs, accompanied by short bucks of Yuuki's hips, the thick length that filled Dewott rubbed against the walls, aided by the juices that drooled from her was able to penetrate deeper and deeper into the Dewott, who let off heated moans at the hot feeling that continuously spread through her.

Floatzel was taking no time in using Yuuki to her fullest extent that she could, pressing her hips against Yuuki's head, she began to give soft grinds to the tongue that wiggled itself deeper into her sensitive passage, soft squeaks coming from her as more of her sweet honey was lapped up by Yuuki's hungering tongue which gave soft laps to the walls. Dewott was in bliss, the heat and friction that began to build as she established a steady pace of her thrusts, the wet smacks progressively growing louder and louder. Her cheeks flushed, Dewott looked to Floatzel, who had a grin over her face as she looked at the pleasured face of her friend, the sight of her going down on their master's length just drove her arousal through the roof, soon she felt a familiar pressure building, and from the looks of it, Dewott had to feel the same.

Dewott felt as though her insides were a blaze with pleasure as she put a bit more pressure, wanting to repay Yuuki for this feeling, she stopped herself, moving her hips in a circular motion, grinding the sensitive rod of flesh against her slickened walls, which got a muffled moan from Yuuki. Almost surprisingly, he was edging closer and closer to a climax as well, his throbs and pulses growing more erratic as his hips bucked freely into the Dewott, who was by now bouncing along his length, suddenly, he felt a flood of sweetness pour into his mouth, felt the sweet juices flow into his mouth, which he swallowed as soon as they passed over his tongue. Yuuki felt the lips that had pressed into his own move as Floatzel collapsed onto the couch, cream colored chest heaving as she lay in her orgasmic high, her eyes closed, completely satisfied, she felt no need to stay awake. Looking to Dewott, Yuuki suddenly felt another rush of moisture, Dewott let off a high pitched scream of pleasure, her hot juices pouring along his length, which gained a groan from Yuuki as he felt the walls clamp and convulse around his length, the throbbing and pulsing was now replaced by hard throbs. From the tip of the length burst forth his seed, which he shot into his beloved Dewott in creamy strings, they splattered along her walls, soon drooling down them and coating his cock as he felt Dewott moved upwards, his length being freed from her hot vice as she simply lay against Floatzel, slit drooling mixed cum as her crystal blue eyes closed, a dumb smile plastered over her face as she fell into a satisfied slumber. Yuuki lay, the only one left awake from the act, and sighed. The thoughts of shame he thought that would ensue, weren't there, instead a feeling of love filled his very soul. Love for the two who remained with him no matter what, and helped him in any way they could, turning his head to his two sleeping angels, he let off a quiet chuckle as he just let his head lay back, letting exhaustion take him into the beckoning arms of sleep.


End file.
